


See me, See you

by ever_changing_eyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben and Rey are both padawans, Ben's popular (and handsome), F/M, No First Order, Reylo - Freeform, alternative universe, jedi acamedy au, luke found rey on jakku, rey's a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_changing_eyes/pseuds/ever_changing_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Luke found Rey on Jakku and whisks her away to the Jedi academy to be trained in the force where she meets the popular (and handsome) padawan Ben Solo. </p><p>Based on this lovely comic strip:   http://ever-changing-eyes.tumblr.com/post/140640017643/reylovoid-jedi-academy-au-rey-is-the-new    by reylovoid.<br/>FULL CREDIT of this story goes to her; she's the brains, I'm just turning it into words.<br/>Here's a link to her tumblr here: http://reylovoid.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	See me, See you

**Author's Note:**

> Should hopefully be continuing this on along side reylovoid's comic strip, so not just a oneshot!

Don’t get her wrong, Rey would never go back to Jakku. She loved her new home in the Jedi academy. Lucky didn’t even come close to describing her fortune at Luke having found her wandering the market late one night. He had, of course, sensed the force within her straight away and didn’t hesitate to whisk her away for training. Being completely alone at the time (as she had been for many years) and still fairly young at the tender age of 15, Rey had had little complaints. Her only lingering doubt had been of her family but she had begun to doubt their return many years before Luke’s abrupt entrance into her life. Having been at the academy for almost 6 months now, Rey could safely say she’d never been as happy. She dreaded to think how many more years she could’ve spent alone on that junk yard of a planet if Luke had not found her. 

However, there was one thing Rey now knew she’d taken for granted on Jakku; blending in. When she’d first arrived, Rey didn’t think she could’ve attracted more attention if she had run round naked whirling a lightsaber. Word had spread quickly of the unusual new recruit whose force signature was exceedingly strong for someone untrained. Not only that but her background was too a source of (unwanted) attention. I mean, a girl left alone on a desert planet for the better part of her life? There had to be a story or two behind that! 

Granted, the stares from other padawans had gradually decreased. Rey even had her own small group of friends. These friends in question were currently waiting for the morning meditation session to begin and were making the most of this free moment to talk animatedly between themselves. 

Suddenly, Klora, a young rodian Rey had befriended within her first week, gasped. “Look”, she pointed excitedly to the entrance of the room, her finger jumping up and down in elation. “Ben’s back!” 

“Ben! Ben Solo!?”, Adelay exclaimed, spinning quickly to face the entrance, clearly equally excited. “I thought him and his Dad would be away for another month at least! Finding new trainees usually takes a while.” 

Rey looked around the other girls in confusion. “Who’s..Ben Solo?”, Rey asked timidly. This was yet another moment where she undoubtedly stood out from the others. Her cheeks were already tinging pink in embarrassment at her lack of know-how. 

Cleary shocked and not sensing her embarrassment, Klora let her jaw drop. “What?! You’ve never heard of _Ben Solo_?!” 

Adelay’s hands had made their way up to her cheeks as if she was attempting to contain her disbelief within them. “For real?!” 

Rey felt her cheeks getting warmer by the minute. Ben Solo was clearly a big deal and her not knowing him made her feel somewhat of an outsider. She couldn’t think of a reply to the girls and began to curl into herself, almost wishing she’d never asked. Sensing her discomfort, Klora hurried to explain. 

“He’s just the most popular guy in the academy! He’s _Han Solo_ and _Leia Organa’s_ son!! All the girls want him, but he’s not interested in any of them.” After a slight twinge of embarrassment flickered across the rodian’s face, she added (with a sense of reluctance), “Trust me I’ve tried…” 

Rey looked over at where the girls had been looking to spot the boy in question. Well, the word boy was perhaps inaccurate. Ben Solo was clearly slightly older than them, on the cusp of manhood as was made evident by his intimidating height. Not only that, but the muscle evidently gained from jedi training made him look even more mature. In fact, the only real feature that showed his young age was the traditional padawan plait winding down from his neck across his shoulder. The rest of his hair was also fairly long and a deep midnight black. Rey couldn’t help but notice that it framed his face extremely well. Her eyes gradually traveled across Ben’s face, taking in his unconventional and yet…drastically appealing features. She found herself softly muttering “Ben Solo huh…?” 

Rey saw a slight movement in Ben’s body before realizing that he had turned to look directly at her. For a heart-wrenching moment, they looked into each other’s eyes with a shared curiosity. Of course, the young Solo would not know of her existence either given that he had been absent for her arrival. Ben was obviously aware of this as his deep brown eyes sparked with interest. When reality set in, she hurriedly turned away, stomach twisting in self-consciousness as she realized she must’ve been blatantly staring. Thankfully, Luke chose that moment to enter the room and the class quickly began their meditations. Rey pushed her shame aside as she attempted to become one with the force.


End file.
